Estaba ciego
by Nazo No Shoujo
Summary: un gusto es un gusto que es pasajero y ciego pero el amor siempre a estado o simplemente aparece o te puedes dar cuenta en una noche de pasión y lujuria,mi primer lemon no sean malos


bueno este one-shot se me ocurrió leyendo uno de mis escritoras favoritas, pero también por unos buenos amigos que tengo que para mi son aries y loke es mi primer lemon no sean muy duros

**-Hola natsu-**dialogo

_**-flashback-**_interviene la autora

sin mas que decir lean y disfruten

Fairy Tail es propiedad de hiro mashima si fuera mio loke estaría mas tiempo con aries

* * *

**Estaba ciego…**

**-oye lucy-**un muy alegre peli rosa se acercaba a una rubia de ojos chocolates que hablaba con su amigo de lentes oscuros y melena naranja

**-hola natsu, ¿Qué sucede?**

-**vamos por unas malteadas**-el chico extendió caballerosamente la mano para que la heartfilia se parara de su lugar

**-bueno loke nos vemos luego-**el chico de cabellera naranja vio como la rubia se iba con el peli rosa e infantil de la clase

**-adiós lucy-**el la amaba desde hace un tiempo pero muy bien sabía que ella solo tenía ojos para el chico animado y alegre de la clase natsu dragneel , pero él nunca fue capaz de confesar lo que sentía por la rubia

**-leo, ¿estás bien?**-una linda joven de cabello rosa se acercó al chico que tenía su mirada perdida en algún lugar

**-la perdí-**las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de los ojos del chico

**-tranquilo yo estoy aquí para apoyarte-**ella sabía que no podía decirle sus sentimientos lo ama pero quiero verlo feliz

**-cualquier cosa por mí-**su mirada solo buscaba reconforta miento

**-si-**dijo tímidamente la chica

* * *

El chico de cabellera naranja deposito suavemente en la cama a esa linda joven de cabellos rizados y rosas la besaba con pasión siendo respondido por la misma los besos eran húmedos y cálidos empezaba a besar desde su delicados labios hasta su blanco cuello sus anchas manos buscaban curiosas bajo la ropa de la chica el contacto de las cálidas manos asían gemir de placer a la peli rosa despojo a la joven de sus ropas solo dejándolas con sus brasieles y bragas color crema con una gran fuerza arranco la parte superior de las prendas interiores de una manera hostil y salvaje como todo un león los grandes y blancos quedaron al descubierto ante la lujuriosa mirada de loke re lambio sus labios de manera juguetona y sin esperar tomo uno de los pechos para lamberlos como un delicioso helado mientras su boca estaba ocupada con exquisito manjar su otra mano masajeaba con cuidado el otro pecho brindándole placer que la chica demostraba con gemidos se despegó lentamente de estos para volver a observar la hermosura frente a sus ojos bajo su mirada a las bragas de la joven y en un movimiento rápido las arranco susurrándole-te las pagare-se posiciono encima de ella dándole húmedos besos desde su cuello hasta la intimidad de la misma con delicadeza abrió lentamente las piernas de la peli rosa para ver el dulce néctar que salía de ella bajo hasta su altura introduciendo su lengua brindándole más placer a la joven entraba y salía tomando el jugo de la chica divertidamente metió dos dedos entrando y saliendo haciendo gemir el nombre del chico**-l-leo-**sus gemidos eran más y más los jadeos por parte de ambos llenaban la habitación de un movimiento rápido el peli naranja arrancado su ropa interior mostrando su gran virilidad ante la chica asiéndola tragar duro, con cuidado hizo una tenue presión pidiendo permiso para entrar resistiendo un asentimiento por parte de la chica de una estocada entro sin problema era angosto y húmedo se topó con una fina tela que mostraba la virginidad de la chica de ojos marrones-¿segura?-esta vez la respuesta fue un apasionado beso o mejor una pelea de sus lenguas de una estocada fuerte la atravesó asiendo salir silenciosas gotas saladas de la joven el chico al ver las cristalinas gotas se asustó pero solo recibió un-**tranquilo**-por parte de la tímida chica, el dolor paso a placer los movimientos eran rápidos asiendo que el calor aumentara y los gemidos y jadeos fueran más fuertes en un movimiento veloz loke se sentó aun dentro de la chica-**ahora te toca**-decía con una voz endemoniadamente sexy la joven de ojos marrones empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba asía bajo brindando a un más placer al chico, volviendo a su posición inicial el sobre ella suavemente para terminar con más y más rapidez un gemido por parte de los era la señal de ya no poder más loke salió lentamente de aries besándola suavemente antes de salir por completo

**-espero que estas mejor-**una cansada aries decía por ultimo antes de caer en un profundo sueño

-**si ya estoy mejor-**antes de el caer en los brazos de Morfeo beso esos tentadores labios rosados algo hinchados

-**te amo**-susurro ya entre sueños la joven esas palabras hicieron crecer algo en loke** (N/A: no de la manera pervertida)** algo que lo lleno de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras por parte de la chica peli rosa

* * *

Estaba centrado en sus pensamientos al volver ver a aries le partía el corazón verla pero al recordar aquella noche de pasión de calor y sobre todo amor lo asía feliz realmente feliz estuvo pensando las cosas y al ver a su rubia a amiga con el peli rosa dragneel no sentía nada ya no avía nada al contrario estaba feliz por su amiga por eso no se arrepintió por lo que avía echo esa misma tarde

**flashback**

**-hola Lucy**-el chico de lentes de tuvo a la rubia a mitad de su camino

**-¿qué sucede loke?-**ella sabía que algo pasaba cuando loke quería hablar con ella la citaba pero nunca la detenía de improviso

**-tú me gustabas-**eso puso con un tomate a la rubia para después pasar a una cara muy tierna de confusión

**-¿gustabas?-**el chico rio por la inocencia de la heartfilia

-**ya soy libre-**sonrió de medio lado-**gracias a ti sé a quién amo de verdad-**abrazo de manera fraternal a su amiga**-gracias**

**-de nada-**el chico soltó a la rubia para salir corriendo por su verdadero amor-**oye cuídala bien**-esas palabras hicieron que el tuviera mas ánimos respondiéndole fuertemente

**-lo hare, te lo prometo**

**Fin flashback**

* * *

**-¿dónde está?-**llevaba buscándola por más de media hora cuando por fin diviso una linda cabellera rosa se acercó pero retrocedió rápidamente al ver la escena que no le gusto para nada

* * *

**-etto…bueno yo-**la peli rosa esta siendo invitada por uno de los chicos más populares y mujeriegos del lugar hibiki lates

**-vamos acepta solo es una escena para nosotros dos**-todo pero todo el mundo sabía que lates era un mujeriego de primera pero la tímida aries tenía el corazón roto ella amaba al arrogante peli naranja pero sabía que el no a ella

**-bueno yo…**-pero no puedo terminar su oración por que un brazo la tomo de manera posesiva por la cintura

**-creo que no debes invitar a las chicas de otros especial mente si ella es MI chica-**decía loke resaltando el MI asiendo sonrojas mucho a aries-**ahora vete no quieres saber qué pasa si te metes en el territorio de un león**

**-ok,ok cálmate que posesivo eres-**esas palabras hicieron gruñir al chico asiendo salir una risita inocente de la peli rosa-**como sea adiós-**el peli marrón se fue alejando para acercarse a un chica de cabellos verdes con la misma propuesta

**-idiota-**frunció ligeramente el ceño el chico de lentes

**-así que tu chica-**decía inocente la joven

**-claro-**abrazo posesivamente por la cintura a su chica-**estaba ciego, ¿perdóname si?-**esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a a aries

**-tu pero y lucy-chan-**el chico sonrió enserio que él estaba ciego no vio que la chica que amaba esta siempre frente a él ayudándolo, reconfortándolo, apoyándolo y sobre todo amándolo

**-yo y lucy nada, fui un idiota por no ver que tú eras la que estabas conmigo-**tomo posición de esos dulces labios de manera caliente y apasionada

**-debes estar confundido por lo de aquella noche-**al recordar eso los dos se sonrojaron mucho pero loke seguía con su mirada puesta en la chica como si él fuera un cazador y ella la presa

**-no aries, como te dije fui un idiota, lucy me gustaba yo a ti te amo**-la volvió a besar esta vez más suave y cariñoso-dame una oportunidad te demostrare que estaba equivocado

**-no necesitas pedírmela y yo también te amo a ti-**esas palabras inundaron de felicidad al joven quien comenzó con el beso fue la chica de cabellos rosas y ojos marrones donde se demostraron todo el amor y cariño que se tenían

**-voy a golpear a cualquier idita que se te acerque-**decía el chico de lentes mientras entrelazabas sus manos regalándole una sonrisa cálida

**-te amo leo-**la joven se acercó lentamente al chico besando inocentemente su mejilla

**-yo también te amo-**esta vez el joven fue quien la beso pero demorándose un poco más para susurrarle en su oído de manera coqueta-**hermosa**

* * *

bueno no sean duros es mi primer lemon de muchos xD espero que les aya gustado este va dedicado para sara-chan y para mi siempre sera aries la mejor consejera del mundo, mas pronto mas one-shot para ustedes

los quiere NNS!


End file.
